familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johann Jacob Beck (1723-1801)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Spouse(s) ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Will of Jacob Peck, dated October 8, 1800. Proved Oct. 1801.' {need reference}' "In the name of God, Amen. I Jacob Peck of Botetourt County in Virginia being weak in body and sound of mind and memory thanks be given unto God for it therefore calling unto mind the mortality of my body I do make this my last will and Testament that is to say principally and first of all I give and recommend my soul unto God that gave it and my body I recommend to the Earth to be buried in a Christianlike manner at the direction of my executors nothing doubting but the General Resurrection I shall receive the same again by the Almighty Power of God. And touching such worldly estate as it pleases God to bless me with in this I give and dispose of the same in manner and form following. Imprimis I will all my funeral charges and just debts be paid and satisfied. Item I give will and bequeathe all my personal and Real Estate in Botetourt County to be sold and the money equally divided among my children, Namely, my son Benjamin, my son Jacob, my son John, my son Adam, my son Joseph, my daughter Mary, my daughter Hester, and my daughter Hannah. I also will and bequeathe all my part and interest in the lands ordered to be sold in my father-in-law's will devised to his daughter Lydia whom I intermarried with the said land lying in Rockbridge County and elsewhere to be equally divided among my five sons and all bearing a proportionate part of all the cost at law and other expenses together with the time lost in obtaining said lands. I give for compensation to my five sons for sueing for one thousand acres of land devised to Lydia by the Testament of her father and if recovered said land of one thousand acres to be equally divided between my five sons and three daughters names Benjamin Jacob John Adam Joseph Mary Ester and Hannah. Except one large chest I give to my son Jacob Peck and one large Dutch Bible I give to my son-in-law Jacob Carpet. I constitute and appoint my son Benjamin Peck and my son Jacob Peck executors of this my last will and Testament to sue for and recover the said above mentioned land. This will I publish to be my last will and Testament and all other wills made by me to be null and void. Jacob Peck Witnesses: Jacob Peck Joseph Borden Thomas McFerran Mary (X) Sautern and Susannah (X) Way." Taken from the book, FAMILIES OF JEFFERSON COUNTY, TN "James Peck originally Johann Jacob Von Beck arrived in Philadelphia, PA 27 Sept. 1740 with his 2 brothers on the ship "Lydia" via Rotterdam to Dover. James Allen was Captain. He received his naturialization papers in 1745 in Frederick Co., VA" References Links Notes Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template